


safe city - a bellarke fanfiction

by bellarkefluff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkefluff/pseuds/bellarkefluff
Summary: Clarke, Bellamy and the others arrive on a new planet. They enter a city thinking they are finally safe but Clarke discovers something. She finds out that people are being used to expand population. The others find out there is a safe city they can escape too but can they escape? They don't know what they are heading into. Will they make it?





	1. chapter 1

Clarke:

The hatch door opened and the sun glared through my eyes. I inhale the oxygen and I step forward. The wind blows in my face, I feel somebody hold my hand. I look down and I see Madi. "You know this is a new start, for all of us." I say. Madi nods and takes a deep breath. "Yea, I Know." she agrees. I observe the scenery around me. The ship landed in the shallow area of the ocean. I hear the waves crash upon the shore. So simple, yet so beautiful.

I glance to my right seeing Bellamy and Echo talking. I swallow and bite my lip not letting the pain get to me. I know he will never like me in that way. He loves Echo and thats how its always going to be. Octavia leads the way. "Can I go with her?" Madi asks. I Nod, she sprints and catches up with Octavia.

We finally reach land, full with fields of grass, trees and hills. The planet seems very similar to earth. The way the sun reflects off the trees creating the neon green color. The fresh pine tree air, it reminds me so much of the time I first landed on earth. The reason why Eligius 3 was missing was because they found another planet to live on. Similar to earth, and it was habitable for humans. I feel somebody grab my wrist, I turn around and I realize it's Bellamy. "Hey." I give him a shy smile, not trying to show too much affection. "Hey." I Say. The sun gets in my eyes the closer we get to the top of a hill. "Isn't it beautiful here?" he asks. I nod trying to put my hand over my eyes trying to block out the sun. "Yes, it reminds me so much of earth. Our home, correction what was our old home." I say. He shakes his head and pulls his fingers through his hair. "Well this is our new home now, a new start".

I open my mouth about to say something but I realize we are stopping. I look at Bellamy and we jog up to the front of the line with Octavia and Madi. "Whats wrong-?" I ask but I get distracted with the city view. I open my mouth in complete shock, I never saw an actual standing city before. The closest thing I ever saw to a city was Polis ruins. I see bridges with moving cars on them. I have never see anything so beautiful like this in my entire life. "What should we do?" Bellamy asks. "I don't think it's a good idea" Octavia suggests. We came 125 years too this damn planet and she thinks we shouldn't make peace with these people. "These people in this city, could help us Octavia" I snap. She takes a step closer to me. "We don't know what we are walking into Clarke, last time we were in this position the grounders wanted to murder us. This is their territory."

I bite my lip. This is different than the grounders. This is civilized planet, they have cities. The only reason why they came to this planet was to give humanity a second chance. "Enough! We are walking into that city if thats the risk we are willing to take" Madi yells.

Octavia nods and sends a signal to allow people to walk through. We eventually make it to a wire fence with guards surrounding it. I can tell they are holding guns. We put our hands up letting them know we are coming in peace. "Who the hell are you?" A guard asks

"100 survivors from earth" I say

They let us pass...

 

Bellamy:

They let us pass. The guards lead us down a hallway. I heard they were taking us to the government building, I'm guessing that means we are meeting this city's leader. The others waited down in the lobby of the building. Two guards open the doors and lead us into a room. A middle aged women dressed in a white lab suit. She has medium brown hair, hazel eyes, fair skin. She has her hair pinned back in a low bun. "You must be the survivors from earth." the women says. She walks away from her desk and goes up to Octavia to shake her hand. Octavia doesn't budge. "My name is Debra Walker, I am the mayor of this city but I am also a scientist as well". Debra gives a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you Debra. We have came a long way" I say. I glance at Clarke and she gives me a small smile. I've been in love with her, ever since I met her for the first time. Her blue eyes remind me of the ocean. The way her hair shines in the sun. I have never seen nobody that beautiful. "So I heard you were survivors, you took Eligius IV ship to get here correct?" Debra asks willingly

Clarke nods. "Yes, we were in cryosleep for at least 125 years. Our friends unlocked the file for Eligius 3 and that's how we found this place" Debra smirks at her and she folds her arms across her chest. "You know, after the bombs went off, the earth wasn't habitable for 200 years how did you survive?"

Octavia walks closer up to Debra. "We survived because most of us were born on the ark. 12 nations and they sent 100 teenage prisoners down because the ark was running out of air. We found out there were survivors. The radation wasn't the problem." Debra looks surprised, that there were survivors. Why?

"That's impossible. I mean there was a time after the bombs where the earth healed, where the earth was habitable again. But there was no way the nuclear power plants weren't destroyed by the bombs. There had to be a nuclear meltdown I just don't understand how you survived" Debra softly says. "We found a bunker to live, once the radiation died down" I say

She nods. "Thats, impressive. You guys can get showers, changed into some new clothes and we will show you to your dorms. Welcome to Redken city, your new home."

-  
Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope this story gets you excited for s6 over our 9 month Hiatus!

Xoxo


	2. chapter 2

  Clarke:          

    The water washes onto my body. I run my fingers through my hair. It feels so nice, to take a shower somewhere that isn't outside for once. I grab the plastic bottle that reads shampoo sits on the shelf on the shower wall. I squeeze a dime size of the liquid into my hands and scrub it into my hands. Once I step out of the shower, I grab the fluffy towel that is sitting on the rack on the wall. We all got assgined our own dorms for right now, Madi seemed very happy she got her own dorm. Hers is right next to mine if I have to check up on her. I walk into the bedroom and the marble floor makes my feet chill. I change into the outfit that's on my bed. I put on Black jeans, a tight black jacket and black combat boots. I grab the brush thats sitting on top of my vanity and brush my wet hair. I hear somebody knock on the door. I open the door and I find its Bellamy.

"Hey." he says. I glance at him he is wearing a similar outfit to mine. I give him a shy smile. "Hey" I say. He puts his hands in his pant pockets and shrugs his shoulders at me. "You wanna go for a walk? Debra told me some interesting things about this place and I think you should know." he asks in a shy way. Ever since we woke up Bellamy has been acting a little bit different. Almost like he's flirting with me. "Sure" I say. We walk through the halls and we take a elevator to the 15th floor. The doors open and we talk into a greenhouse.

It's full with so many different plants and flowers I have never seen before. "Wow" I say acting if I was surprised. He nods at me. "Yeah a couple hours ago, I was exploring this place and I found this greenhouse it's pretty cool isn't it?"  We already have been here for a couple hours and I am already loving it. I sit down on a bench and he sits down right next to me. "So what did Debra tell you? I change the subject. He rests his hands on his thighs. "Well, she told me that Eligius found this place about two hundred years ago. Over the years they built technology, cities and expanded the population creating a stable society." The fact that they have created this beautiful city, is beyond amazing. "I think it's amazing that they made life possible on this planet, with all the technology" I say. He sighs and then looks away for a bit. "Yeah me too, this is a second chance for us to live."

and _he's right_.

_Bellamy:_

I glance at the bookshelf in my room. I rise up from my bed, and pull one of the books off from the shelf. My mother used to read books to us all the time, I used to read books to Octavia all the time. So much has changed, especially at the fact we have been asleep over 100 years. I hear a knock on my door and I realize it's most likely Echo. I open the door, seeing that Echo is waiting for me. "The mayor wants us to have dinner with the council tonight. She wants to pick two people to be in charge of the earth group." 

In charge of the earth group what does that even mean? She grabs my hand and we arrive in the dining hall. I see Octavia, Jordan, Raven, Murphy, Shaw and Clarke standing in front of the table. I walk over and stand by Clarke. "Bellamy, Echo I am so glad you can make it." Debra says. I give her a shy smile. Everyone sits down and starts to eat their food. I glance down it's some kind of meat from some kind of animal, served with a side salad and a blue liquid in a wine glass. I take a sip of the liquid, it tastes very sweet but very natural. "I am asking you to eat with us tonight because I want two of you to be in charge of the earth group." Debra says.

  
"I'm sorry, what do you mean by in charge of the earth group?"  Jordan asks. Debra gives off a weird look. "In this city, there are different types of groups of people that are located in. It matters where you come from on this planet when you finally pick your job and your apartment. But since you were not born on this planet you are known as the earth group." Debra responds

 

I don't know why but I feel like there is something weird about her. Maybe it could be because she sounds like a very intimidating person. "I don't know if you heard of the woman Becca Pramheda. She was the one who was responsible for the bombs going off back on earth." I see Clarke nod at Debra. "Yes, she was the one who created the flame as well" Clarke says. "Yes, if we had the flame it could fix the big problem on this planet. Becca had two younger sisters, one of her sisters was up with her on space and the other was part of Eligius three. Her youngest sister Mia was my grandmother.  Mia was the first person to step foot on this planet she was the person who helped create this world."

Debra's grandmother was Mia who was Becca's youngest sister. Debra smiles at us. "That's a amazing story, did you ever meet her?" Raven asks. Debra bites her lip. "Yes I did, she died when she was 89 but she died from a snake venom bite trying to save me and my mother. We were taking a walk in the woods I was 7 years old and the snake was about to attack my mother but she pushed her out of the way and bit my grandmother. Back then we had no way to save people from that kind of snake, now we do. Not only my great grandmother is dead, but so is my mother."

Me and Clarke share a quick glance, we both know we are surprised about the story she is telling us. Debra rises from her chair and holds up her glass. "But I am continuing my grandmother and my mothers goal which is creating a stable society a second chance for humans. Let's celebrate your new life on this planet, you are finally at peace. You can finally get a job and live your life so let us celebrate that." Everybody clanks their glasses together and takes a sip.

I sure hope we are at peace.


	3. chapter 3

Clarke:

The sun peaks through the glass windows. I yawn and sit up while stretching my arms. Another day, waking up on this beautiful planet. We have been here about for a week. We were all told that there is 30 hours in a day here. Back on earth a day was 24 hours. We were also told there are dangerous storms, which is called storm season way worse than earth which everybody has to take cover. But there is also called a rainy season where it rains constantly.

We have yet to experience that. I finally feel like I am at peace. I get out of bed and go into the bathroom and brush my teeth. The toothpaste washes down the drain and I see my reaction in the mirror. My short blonde hair looks sways in my face. I hear a knock coming from my door, I walk out of the bathroom and open the door.

I realize it's one of the guards. The young woman stands in a burgundy jacket, dark grey jeans and black combat boots. She has brown pixie cut. "Good Morning Clarke Griffin, Mayor Debra Wilson would like to invite you to a morning brunch at 11:00 am." the guard says. I nod at her. "Okay thanks, I'll see her then" I say. I shut the door.

Well this should be interesting...

I knock on the doors to Debra's office and I hear her say come in. I gently open the door and give her a shy smile. Debra sits at a small table near her window with some kind of purple juice in a fancy glass. Some kind of meat of an animal and some interesting fruit. "Good morning Clarke, I'm glad you could come." Debra says.

I walk over to the table and sit across from her. She looks out of the window, her office has the whole view of the city. "Isn't it beautiful?" She says. I give her a weird look. "What is?" I ask. She takes a sip of her drink. "The city. It shows a perfect society. Humanity surviving for itself." I take a bite of the fruit with my fork. "Yeah I'd say so." I softly say. She folds her hands on the table. "Clarke, tell me your story. What was earth like for you." She asks me.

"My story on earth?" I ask. She nods at me. "I was never born on earth, I was born on the ark. It's where 12 nations came together with their space stations and I was sent down to earth because I was a Prisoner. The ark was running out of air and it was almost 100 years since the bombs went off so they sent the prisoners down to check if it was safe to live. I went to war with the survivors that were called grounders because we landed in their territory, a place called mount weather took us so they could use our blood to save their people. So we had to kill their people in order to save ours" I say, I bite my lip and look down at the floor. "Somebody found that son of a bitch A.L.I.E and she took control most of everybody. I had to make a choice to stop her or let the human race die in 6 months because the nuclear power plants that were destroyed by the bombs began to melt down. A.L.I.E made a program called the city of light so it could slow the process of the power plants melting down. So there was a nuclear meltdown since months later and killed everything on earth. Everywhere was just a desert, there were no animals, no leaves on the trees. The earth wasn't survivable for 5 years because of the radiation. We found a bunker to live in for 5 years and some of my friends made it up to live what was left of the ark. I didn't make it back with my friends, but I found one place. One valley where the death wave skipped over. The radiation did not skip over that place though." I say.

Debra gives me a weird look. "If you said the earth wasn't survivable for 5 years cause of radiation how did you survive?" She asks me. I take a deep breath. "I was a nightblood I could survive the radiation." I say

She smiles at me. "I'm a nightblood too, and yes you are right nightbloods can survive radiation."

Now she knows what I am.

Bellamy:

I take a sip of my drink. Echo sits down next to me with the tray of her food. "Hey." She says. I give her a quick glance. "Hey." I say. She seems offended by the way I greeted her. "What's wrong?" She asks me. I shake my head. "Nothing." I snap. I'm sure I upset her by the way I'm acting. "Sorry it's just been a long day, I'm just really tired." I say. She nods at me and takes a sip of her drink. "I've been working with clarke with leadership things with Debra."

"You are always with clarke and you have been involved with this leadership stuff since we got here. How about you spend some time with your girlfriend for once." She snaps. I sigh and give her a weird look. "It's not like that echo and you know it." I say.

She shakes her head at me."I know you love her bellamy, you always been in love with her so why don't you go to her." She snaps. She picks up her tray and leaves the table.

She's right. I do love clarke

The next day Clarke and I work with Debra on leadership roles for the earth group. Where we will pick our jobs and pick our apartments later on. "So once all of you go through your training for the jobs you pick, you will be able to have you own apartments. But for now you will stay in the government building with the dorms." Says Debra.

Clarke and I nod at her. Debra gives us a small smile. "I'm glad you both rose up for leadership roles for your group. We need people like you. There's people past this city who need to be saved. So maybe once you look for your jobs, it would be an honor for you to be part of the rescue team."

I give clarke a quick look. "What does the rescue team do exactly?" I ask. "The rescue team goes out to the woods, the desert, the avalanches to save people who are scared. The people who split up years ago and never made it back to the city. We save the people and bring them back here to give them the life they deserve" Debra says.

"The only thing is, we can't save the people who don't want to be saved." I say

And I learned that the hard way


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my inactiveness lately, I have been busy but I’m back now. So enjoy this chapter, things get interesting!

Clarke:

We’ve been on this planet for about a month. Debra has been taking some tests of me and the others to see how we survived the radiation on earth. She calls some of us spaceborns and earthborns. I take a bite out of my sandwich and I see bellamy walk into the cafeteria. We both exchange looks and he walks over to me and sits down.

“Hey.” He softly says. I give him a shy smile. “Hey.” I say. He takes a look at what I’m eating at the moment. “Is this sandwich good?” I shake my head no, it’s actually disgusting. “No it’s actually disgusting but I’m hungry so I’ll eat it.” I chuck

He gives out a small laugh. “Debra is sending out the rescue team today, and she wants us to go on the mission.”

Apparently the rescue team saves people and kids who are lost in this planet. “Okay, when do we leave?” I ask.

He sets his hand next to mind on the table. “In a hour, but she wants us to meet her in her office in twenty kinda to discuss the plans.”

I nod at him. “Okay I guess I’ll see you then.” He gives me a shy smile and gets up from the table.

  
After twenty minutes has passed I arrive at Debra’s office. I knock on the door and when I hear her say come in, I enter. I see bellamy and I give him a shy smile. “Hello, clarke I’m glad you decided to be part of this rescue mission.” She softly says.

“I’m glad I could help.” I say. I turn my head to give bellamy a look. “You will be going on helicopters with the rest of the rescue team and they will drop you off there. Try to save as many kids and adults as you can. You will be entering the avalanches today, so you will be wearing special uniforms to keep you warm and special shoes for you to walk in.” Debra says. She walks over to her counter near her desk and picks up to uniforms along with shoes and socks. She walks over to bellamy and hands over his uniform. Bellamy gladly takes it.

Then she walks over to me handing me my uniform. “Be careful clarke, the avalanches can be Brutal. Use your radio if you need someone to help you.”

I nod. “You should get changed, you leave soon.” She says.

  
Bellamy:

The helicopter takes off from the ground and the whole helicopter shakes. They made us put on these headsets to help with the sound. Clarke sits next to me and I realize she starts to shake. “Hey, you okay?” I ask. She gives me a small smile. “I don’t like seeing how far we are up in the air, it kinda reminds me of how the dropship felt.” She says shyly.

I brush a thin hair out of her face. “Hey it’s not the same thing, your going to be okay.” She swallows and gives me a shy smile. “Here hold my hand.” I say. She reaches for my hand and I intertwine my fingers with hers.

I see a man walk over to us. “Hello, I don’t think I introduced myself I’m sergeant Samuel. I am in charge of this rescue mission. I’m glad you could join us today. It’s nice to meet you bellamy and Clarke.” He reaches out for our hands and shakes them.

“Nice to meet you too, I’m glad I could join this mission.” I say. He sits in a seat across from me. “So I assume you and your girlfriend have not done a mission like this before.” Samuel says.

I sit there in awkwardness. “Uh.” I mumble. “We aren’t dating.” Clarke says. Samuel nods. “Oh. Well just try to save as many kids and people as you can.” Clarke and I both nod at him. He gets up from his chair. “We are leading now, save as much people and kids as you can and board them on to the safety helicopter is that clear?” Samuel shouts. The helicopter starts to land.

The female and male soldiers do some kind of salute. “Yes sir.” They all shout. Once the helicopter lands everybody starts to move out. Clarke and I stand up and walk into the cold distance.

Clarke:

Bellamy and I get off from the helicopter. The bitter cold hits me in the face. The wind blows so hard. From the distance It looks like a town ahead. All the soldiers start to head towards there. “I guess we are going to follow them.” I ask Bellamy.

“I guess so.” He says

We arrive at a house and open the door. We walk inside and we see a family and they start screaming. “It’s okay, we are here to help you.” Bellamy shouts

The woman throws plates at us and they start to run upstairs. Bellamy and I both follow them. We run down a hallway and follow them into a bedroom. “Hey it’s okay, we aren’t going to help you.” I say softly

“I’m not going back to that city, I’m not going to be used for population again.” The lady shouts. Bellamy and I exchange a quick look. What does she mean used for population?”

“What are you talking about to be used for population?” I ask. The lady stands up. “Debra uses people to expand population, she impregnates woman without a choice. She tortures them until they say yes. She’s being doing this for years. I will not go back and put my children through the same torture I went though.”

“Let’s just let them go.” Bellamy says. I nod and we leave the house.

“What have we gotten ourself into?” I ask bellamy. He gives me a quick look. “We landed on the planet of hell.”

 


End file.
